In the grip of Grace
by ZoeGurl
Summary: Becomes rated R, later But, Slade's assistant and devised a plan to lure Robin to Slade. They kidnap the only one who loves him, for a trap and this is something Robin has to do...besides, love is like grace and grace has it's grips. RobinXStar
1. Prolog A Plan

Hello everyone,

Summary: Robin and Star are becoming a little closer. And just when things were perfect for them, until someone decides to kidnap Star...Could it be Slade? (StarXRobin) REVIEW ME!

Prolog

A plan...

"Slade?"

"What is it! I've told you, I don't want to see your face again, until you can get me Robin!" Slade said in a shrew, cold voice.

"But sir, this will work. I've studied recently that Robin and Starfire have become quite close."

"Really?" Slade said.

"That red-headed girl?" Slade asked.

"Yes."

"What's the plan then?"

"Don't you still want to lure him sir, into a trap and a trap it will be! If we could just get that girl and keep her here, Robin is sure to come to her rescue and with that you could threaten the girl by death for Robin's cooperation! It's brilliant!" The man squealed. Slade sat for moment thinking about the plan. Running it over inside his head, every detail must be precise, no mix-ups! It was...perfect.

"Get it done, by tomorrow night...now, GO!" Slade yelled. Shooing him away.

"I will get you Robin and this time, you will not resist..."Slade said, in deep voice and he smiled to himself. He cackled loudly and it echoed an eerie, sleazy voice down the dark corridors.

"Robin, do you ever...never mind." Star stopped in the middle of her sentence. She knew she admired Robin, but she felt it was something more. She remembered the time when her sister tried framing her for stealing that stone. She saw her sister jealousy, her black awful envy in what Robin and her shared. And after she left, Star began noticing how much Robin did mean to her. Could she really call it love? But, he'd never love her, I mean she was just a friend in heroism and nothing more! But she couldn't stop thinking of what was more than that and maybe it was love, since of course she thought about him a lot.

"What were you going to say?" Robin asked. Star looked at him for a moment deciding if she would lie to him or if she'd suck up to him and tell the truth. But her sentence would sound so lame. She looked away and stared up at the sky. They were sitting on the roof of the 'T', Teen Titans home. Stars twinkled and sparkled, like diamonds falling.

"I was going to say," she paused again.

"Do you ever think about me? At all Robin?" Star huddled behind her folded knees and stared hopefully in his eyes.

"To tell you the whole truth Star," Robin began. There it was, Star felt completely stupid. He couldn't love her and he never thought of her either. Tears pricked her eyes, but none fell. She expected him to finish his sentence with _'No, not really, what do you think of me?'_ And he'd laugh lightly at her. But she'd go along with it.

"Yes. I think about you a lot, does that bother you, I mean I can try to stop"—

"No! Robin, I have so many things to tell you!" Star smiled now, and the tears fell.

"Why are you crying?" Robin wiped the tears away.

"Because, I thought you were going to say, 'No'." She ducked behind her long red hair. He parted out of her eyes and he smiled. She smiled feeling the embarrassment sink in, and she did feel a little funny.

"Well, Robin I love"— Star was suddenly shot with a tranquilizer. The poison sunk through the skin and she fell limp!

"Star? Starfire!!" Robin tried making her sit up, but she merely fell over. A sickness fell over him, and cold sting settled in his stomach. _ What the heck just happened? Why is Star not moving, please, please be anything but dead!" _ Robin thought to himself. He panicked and struggled to get her to move. He heard a mechanically monotone laugh, echo behind him. He turned his head and saw no one. But then a warm, stricken kick in the head sent the cement roof rushing very suddenly to meet his face. He blacked out and Star was taken away; she was gone


	2. Chapter One Reality Stricken

Chapter One

Reality Stricken...

The sun pricked Robin's nose. He was half awake, not wanting to open his eyes but then voices filled his ears. He moved his body slightly but he was laying on something cushiony.

"Hey, you guys! He's alright, he's moving." He heard Beast Boy's scruffy voice. He lifted his eyelids and looked around.

"Hey, Robin...you ok?" Cyborg asked. He smiled at him.

"Hey, I just took a blow to the head"—

"That's not all, you have a cut...right there." Beast Boy jumped in pointing at his cheekbone, which had already been bandaged up.

"The weird thing about it, it was in the shape of an 'S'." Beast Boy said. Robin suddenly remembered about last night.

"Hey, do know where Star is?" Raven asked from the other side of the room.

"Slade has her." Robin said, realizing it at last. Slade had kidnapped Star. Robin felt a cold stone settle in his stomach, _what now_, he thought. _What would become of me and Star if she were to get hurt or worse die—_No! That won't happen, that can't happen.

"What! When was she taken!"

"Last night." Robin said. He pulled at his hair with both hands.

"How could I have let her slip out of my sight so easily!" Robin cursed. _It's my fault, I could've stopped Slade from getting her but, no I was too...weak._

"Don't blame yourself, Rob"—

"But! You guys I was right there, right there and she still was taken away! Gosh, how could I have been so careless, I mean"—

"Robin! We'll get her back." Raven stopped him. She tightened her blue cloak. Robin ripped the bandage off his cheek and felt the gash engraved as an 'S'. He felt anger and weakness fill the empty places in his body.

"I get you back Star! I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, not over my dead body..." He whispered to himself.

"So, now sir?" The shrewd man entered the dark room. Slade stood looking at the screen, that displayed both Robin and Starfire. Starfire was in a room by herself, her hands were tied at the top of a wall and her feet dangling. She was still dazed off in sleep from the poison. Her hair drooped in front her face and her eyes were closed. Robin and the others were preparing themselves for Slade.

"Yes." Slade said. He cut on the screen and at the Teen Titan's tower a screen simultaneously lit and caught all of their attention. Slade's face filled the screen. Robin grinned his teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

"Hello Teen Titans, preferably...Robin."

"Where's Star!" Robin yelled.

"Why, she's here, with me and we are waiting for you and only, only you." Slade said in his trickery voice.

"What to you mean, 'only me'?"

"No one but you can come here, you can't have help." Slade smirked.

"What! If Robin's going then we all are going!" Cyborg cursed.

"Well, if that's what you insist but for each step the others take, Starfire is punished..." Slade said. Robin looked at the others and then nodded.

"That may be unfair, but I'll take the chance..." Robin said. The others seemed to droop by that time. Raven slouched, Beast Boy sat on the couch and Cyborg shifted his weight.

"Where are you?"

"Will you come, Robin, admit it, that you do love this girl!" Slade said. He wanted to get Robin in the most utter and cruel situation in front of his friends. All of them stared at him, and with big eyes. Raven looked at him with heavy glances...

"....Uhhh...."

"Well,"

"Yes!" Robin whispered loudly.

"Alright, it's the old warehouse on the far left docks at the most southern point of the city!" The screen flicked off and a rustle of heavy footsteps came from behind Robin. He turned and saw Raven back. She was hurrying upstairs...

"What'd I do?" Robin asked.

"You love Star?" Beast Boy asked enthused.

"...yes." Robin said.

"Raven, seems a little too attached to you." Cyborg responded back.

"Oh boy..." Robin sighed.


	3. The Game of Love

Chapter One

The Game of Love...

"Raven?" Robin asked.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Well, I kind of noticed the heavy glances and storming out of the room thing...do you like me?"

"I don't usually admit things but I guess you can guess can't you?" Raven grimaced.

"Yea..." Robin just sat there.

"But, you have Starfire." Raven admitted with a sigh. Robin wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to fix Raven's emotions into words. But he couldn't and there was silence for a while. Then Raven smiled slightly, and nodded her head.

"And I can't make you love me back Robin, and I don't want to force this on you. I'll just cope with it somehow...my meditation will pull me through. But I can still be a friend on this team." Raven said. That was it. She ended it, and it was as simple as that. Robin was astonished to see she took it well but something in her expressions made him still uneasy. He knew she'd go though a lot, since he couldn't love her back. Her eyes seemed to weaken but then her frown and heavy face came back.

Robin left the Teen Titans tower and began his way to Star's rescue. He remembered the last night. She was so beautiful, but very shy. She had always captured his heart but, he never had intentions making it known to everyone that he loved her the way he did. And he supposed the same thing about her. He just wished none of this had happened, and he felt failure sinking in. _How could I had let her get away so easily?_ He said to himself. He would kill himself if anything happened to her, since all of this was out in the open. But then Raven came back to mind..._I never saw Raven shooting for me, that's strange_. But, I love Star...it's something I always felt, but I never, never wanted it to be known to the whole gang, and now they'd take things they did together more seriously...

He was outside the warehouse's and peered in the cloudy windows. He saw nothing but then he noticed something turn on inside and it created a yellowish glow. He opened the rusty old door and walked in he saw Star just sitting there, staring out into space. Her face was drained and her hair seemed dead.

"Star? Starfire!" Robin ran for her. She looked so hurt and so weak that if Slade were in that room Robin could just kill him.

"Robin?" She looked up at him, her eyes were very timid and small.

"Robin! No"—

"Ahh!" He groaned. He fell over in pain and then realized there was an electric barrier at least ten feet in diameter surrounding Starfire. She looked worriedly at him and she urged him to get up.

"Robin I"—

"I know, I was took excited Star...are you ok?"

"Yes, just tired, Robin."

"Look, I promise I'll get you out! I swear I won't let anything happen to you, not over my dead body!" He said. Slade stood in the shadows and then broke harmonious conversation with a cackle.

"That's so sweet Robin..." He grinned. Robin gritted his teeth furiously. Slade merely cackled at him.

"Slade! How dare you do this to Robin and I...how"— Star was over come by pain. She screamed and then fell limp with her head looking down at the floor. Thin smoke rose from her body. Robin's eyes widened. He ran toward Slade.

They began fighting. Robin dodged most and Slade was the same way. They seemed to fight as equals there was barely any blows taken. But every hit landing on Slade was punishments for Star. Robin was too busy concentrating on Slade to notice that Star was being shocked over and over again. She screamed again and again and about the time Robin got tired she collapsed. She didn't move...

"Starfire!" Robin stopped himself. She wasn't moving at all.

"Well Robin you seem to notice it don't you."

"I can't fight you without hurting her...but how"— Suddenly a fist barreled in his face. Robin fell back and just took it. Slade was beating him in a pulp. Robin knew if we were to punch him in any way it'd harm Starfire and he didn't want to hurt anymore. But the more he looked at her he was afraid. She hadn't moved since the time she fell and now Robin fell out of his grip without touching him. All of a sudden a blue fire blast nailed Slade in the face and made him backwards and he just lay there. He didn't move.

"We were watching the whole thing! I couldn't sit there what you get hurt Rob!" Cyborg said, rushing over to Robin.

"Uhh, you guys this isn't Slade." Raven said. Robin was helped up by Cyborg and they walked over to find Slade on a video tape....


End file.
